


Dinner for One

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' dad told him he'd have to make up the favor with a dinner party spent under the table, now's the time to pay the price. Sixteen people around the table and Stiles has to get them all off before they're done eating at the public restaurant. </p><p>Please read warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for One

**Author's Note:**

> The promised dinner party, finally! (The dinner party agreement can be found in part two of this series, What He Chose)
> 
> Still dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still perpetually shameless smut.

When his dad told him about the dinner party, Stiles assumed it would be in their home. He was wrong. His dad brings him to one of the fanciest restaurants in town and tells him exactly where they’ll be sitting and that he’s expected to get under the table without anyone noticing or they’ll be hell to pay.

He manages it, though barely. Well, he technically doesn’t since someone does see him, but it’s Deputy Parrish, so it’s not like it’s someone who doesn’t know he’s going to be under the table.

The table cloth is long and all of the chairs have cloth covers, so he can’t see much under the table. Which at least means that no one can see him. 

He is only waiting for about ten minutes when people start to show up and sit down. At first he’s focusing intently on trying to figure out who is who, but he finds he’s doing a kind of terrible job of it. Not only can he only see legs, but the voices are muffled by the thick table and the other noises of the restaurant. 

He sits, as patiently as he can, as all sixteen people are seated. 

Almost instantly his dad snaps his fingers under the table and Stiles crawls over. 

His dad was very clear on what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to get everyone off before dinner was over, but he had to get them off as much as they wanted. He’d start with his daddy then move clockwise around the table. When they were done they’d snap their fingers and he’d move on to the next. 

And most importantly he’s not allowed to come or use a ring. 

Starting with his daddy’s cock is both comforting and daunting, because he does know how to get his dad off, but his dad can take as long to get off as he wants. The only thing Stiles has found that speeds the process is dirty talk, and he can’t manage that under the table. It wouldn’t be daunting if he didn’t have to make sure he got everyone off before they were done eating.

So Stiles doesn’t hesitate, immediately choking himself on his dad’s cock so that his throat swallows convulsively around the head. His dad doesn’t react at all, not a twitch or anything tense, and Stiles redoubles his efforts. 

He loves sucking cock, especially his daddy’s, and he has spent entire days doing it, so even with the theoretical deadline and punishment if he doesn’t meet it, he still finds himself focusing totally. Trying to get his throat to open up that little bit more so he can fuck his face in ernest on his daddy’s dick. 

His dad’s thigh tenses under his hand, and that’s the only warning he gets before he’s coming hot and hard down his throat. Stiles swallows it all, then carefully kitten licks to make sure his dad is totally clean. His dad’s fingers run through his hair briefly, then snap and with a sigh he carefully tucks his dad back behind his zipper and goes on to the next chair. 

He’s fairly confident that this dick belongs to Parrish. Not only is he still in his deputy uniform, but his cock curves just slightly up in a way that’s tortured Stiles on may an occasion. This gives him the benefit of knowing how best to suck him off and so he goes about it with glee.

Parrish likes mess. He likes the drool and the pre come leaking from Stiles’ mouth until it runs down his balls. Stiles has to hold his hips down slightly as Parrish twitches, hands clenching and unclenching at his side, until he finally comes softly with a sigh. 

Parrish lets him stay, licking him clean and then just sucking on his head for a few long moments before he eventually snaps his fingers. 

He’s not entirely sure who’s cunt he’s looking at. It’s unkept but gorgeous, and she didn’t bother to wear any underwear under her tight black skirt. The skirt he pushes up before leaning in and licking softly. 

He feels more then hears her sigh, and then hears a familiar voice laughingly say, “Don’t get carried away, Laura.” Before sharp fingernails are digging into his scalp and pulling him forcefully against her cunt. 

She rides him hard, taking her pleasure from him without him doing much at all except for trying to suck and lick as hard as he can at whatever is presented to him. He nurses her through one sharp orgasm then two smaller ones after before she finally signals for him to move on. Her fingers swipe up some of her wet and bring it above the table. He can hear wet noises and assumes she’s tasting herself, but as he realizes who she must be and whose next to her he prefers to imagine that his next chair was the one tasting her.

This is a cock he’s been on his knees for almost as much as his dad’s, usually at school. He’s used to nursing Professor Hale through a slow orgasm behind his desk as he teaches class, but he knows what the man likes and it’s sharp suction, a hint of teeth and to pull him that last half an inch in that he just can’t take on his own.

He is quick to tug Hale’s cock out, tugging lightly on the foreskin with his teeth for a moment before taking it as deep as he can. As expected, a hand tugs his hair to pull him that extra little bit in and holds him there as he gurgles and swallows. The hand lets go and he pulls back, catches his breath and returns, sucking as hard as he can and again getting help at the end. He goes back three or four times before Professor Hale finally comes, holding his head tight with one hand. 

Stiles is cleaning Professor Hale up and assuming he’ll be snapped along, but it doesn’t come, and so after a moments of hesitation he takes the entire soft cock into his mouth and starts sucking again, hard. It’s a little alarming how fast the cock thickens in his mouth, but good too. And he falls back into the rhythm easily.

After he comes the second time, Professor Hale snaps his fingers and Stiles moves along. His concept of time has broken and he half expects his dad’s text to come and tell him he’s out of time, but it doesn’t.

The next chair is a woman again, her pussy is pink and neat, a landing strip leading the way, hidden behind sensible white panties with little flowers on them. He starts off gently, but doesn’t seem to be getting anywhere for the longest time. 

Finally he tries a nibble against the skin to the side of her clit and gets an immediate reaction. The thighs on either side of him nearly smother him, and when he uses just slightly more teeth she comes with a rush. She doesn’t let up on him until he’s nursed her through two more equally intense and quick orgasms. 

He can recognize the voice of the next man, and he grins as he takes his cock out of his slacks and licks a stripe up the underside. Rafael swears and both hands reach under the table to move him where he wants him. Stiles doesn’t so much as suck the cock as get fucked, and though he’s okay with it he can only imagine how odd it looks from above the table. But Rafael is never the best at subtle. 

The next cunt he comes to is darker, her skirt a longer business skirt that takes a bit of work to push up. He realizes who she is as he pushes the skirt up, not because of voice or physical recognition, but because she’s left her key card attached to her hip. He has to bite his lip when he realizes he’s about to go down on the Mayor. 

More shocking, somehow, is finding out that not only is she completely shaved, but one of her lips is pierced. He knows the Mayor as a very imposing woman, who also happens to be Danny’s mom. 

With a soft moan he settles in, starting soft again. However unlike flower underwear, the Mayor seems to like it soft. Especially when he hums and gently licks at her clit. She only comes once before she’s snapping her fingers and moving him along.

He recognizes the hand of the next man, but still doesn’t know who it belong to, but the wedding band is fairly distinctive from the video he’s watched several times since the first time. The hand with the wedding band rests on the top of his head and guides him into a gentle face fucking rhythm. It never forces, just guides. It also takes forever for the man to come, eventually Stiles resorts to humming in the back of his throat and staying down as long as he can. He’s rewarded with a warm splash of salty come. 

The next chair is another woman, the hair is there but well maintained, and also completely copper. There are no guiding hands, but her body sighs expressively, so it’s easy to discover what she likes quickly, and that’s sharp sucks to her clit followed by his tongue stabbing into her folds, and repeated. 

When she comes she squirts all over his face and he immediately dives back in for more. 

The next man he’s fairly sure is Whittemore, if just because of the memory of the video and how quickly he comes as soon as something warm is wrapped around his cock. Stiles hungrily laps up the come and tries to get more, but is snapped on his way.

He hears his next cunt answer to professor, and since they have a lack of african american women teaching, he’s fairly confident that he’s going down on Professor Morell, though he supposes she might be from a different school.

She takes probably the longest, including his daddy, not responding at all or indicating that anything is working until a hand is suddenly tugging at his hair as she comes. 

He’s a little relieved she doesn’t make him get her off more than once. 

The following cock is black and thick, probably the thickest around the table and actually difficult for Stiles to get his mouth around. It makes his mouth water, even as he forces it deeper and deeper until he can’t breathe. He’s choking when the man comes and it takes a moment for him to catch his breath against his thigh before he can move on to the next one.

The next dick is also black, but less thick then the previous one. He knows one of them must be Deaton, but neither of them are wearing clothes that would indicate which, so he’s unable to decide. 

Whoever this man is, he also likes strong suction and to feel Stiles throat where his cock is distending the flesh. He takes a long time to come, and when he does comes more then anyone else. Stiles swallows, greedy and eager, his own cock pulsing insistently against his jeans.

The next cunt is in the skirted female deputy uniform, and Stiles tries to decide who it could be. His best guess is Kali, but he’s unsure even as he eats her out with abandon. She comes, twitching and holding him to her after he hums just once. But she continues to hold him there for the following three orgasms.

His face is still shinny and wet as he moves on to the next cock.

He tries to take the next cock in his mouth, but the man’s hand stops him, instead rubbing his dick all over Stiles’ mouth and face, even though he can’t see what he’s doing. Stiles is covered with pre come when the man finally pulls Stiles’ forward and guides his dick into his mouth. He pulls Stiles forward and back with one hand on the back of his neck for long, deep thrusts. It’s on one of these thrusts forward that Stiles realizes where he’s felt this before, and he goes hot.

This is Peter Hale. Who he accidentally sucked off, mistaken about who had permission to feed him their cock. He’s still a little shellshocked when Peter pulls him off and comes all over his face, before tugging him back to nurse on his soft cock for a moment. 

Stiles sucks and after a moment starts to carefully clean his own face off, dragging the come into his mouth with his hands, until Peter snaps and he moves on to the next.

He has no idea who the next cock belongs to, but it tastes good. He thrusts shallowly, not going too deep, which Stiles’ throat appreciates, and when he comes it’s almost soothing, sliding down his throat. 

He returns to his dad’s chair, finally, and rests his head against his thigh. 

His dad’s fingers brush through his hair briefly, before Stiles feels his phone vibrating. He pulls it out and and sees a text from his dad. His dad tells him anyone who wants another go will be holding a finger under the table and he should get to all of them, that while he’s doing them he can come, so long as he catches it all and cleans it up, and that after he’s done he’s to return to his dad’s feet. 

He looks around and only sees six fingers, those belonging to Laura, Professor Hale, the flower underwear woman, the wedding band and the squirter. He crawls to the squirter first, deciding to go backwards around the table. 

He’s only managed to get in a few good strokes, and doesn’t feel like he’s going to come yet when she squirts all over him again and waves him away. 

Wedding band is a little more forceful this time, and Stiles enjoys edging himself during it. He’s only going to get to come once, after all. 

Flower underwear nearly decapitates him with her thighs, and Hale, as always, takes ages. Stiles almost comes then, moaning around Professor Hale’s cock, but he manages to hold it off. Hale doesn’t manage and comes forcefully. 

Stiles finally comes, buried in Laura Hale’s cunt, licking her through her fifth orgasm. He catches it all in his hand and brings it up to lick off, before diving back in to her. 

She finally waves him off and he returns to his daddy’s feet. He leans his head against his daddy’s thigh and his daddy gives him his cock to nurse on. Stiles drifts, absently he can hear the conversation of the table. Stiles’ daddy is talking to the others about Stiles helping their sons and daughters to learn to be good like Stiles is good. Stiles blinks slowly and sucks a little harder. His cock twitches in interest as Rafael says how well Stiles got Scott to be good, and what a good boy he is now. 

He can hear some of the others agreeing, some of them say they don’t have kids however, and wonder what’s in it for them. 

The Sheriff tells them that if Stiles helps them learn like him, they’ll need more then one person keeping them in line, just like his Stiles does. 

Stiles drifts off to sleep, well used, under the table, listening to his dad subtly talk about what a good little slut he is.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> I have a couple ideas for what's going to happen next, mostly involving training, but I do need some suggestions for extra kinks for the kids and who all to include!


End file.
